A Simple Gift
by Lunaerfaerie2010
Summary: Gaara starts at a new school due to his past occurances, meeting Hinata, the shy and kind woman. Gaara wants her, but there is only one problem, Hinata is with Naruto. What will happen when Hinata falls for Gaara after Gaara agrees to be friends with her? GaaHina pairing. Will have lemons in it later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the lyrics in any of the chapters, no matter how little it is._**

***Gaara's PoV***

_"Wake up!"_

I turned over as I heard my mother scream through my door and glanced at my alarm clock. 6:30 A.M. _'Fuck... I felt like I haven't slept long enough...' _I thought grimly as I got up, grabbing clean clothes out of my closet as I opened the door, my mother standing there smiling softly "I didn't want you to be late at your new school Gaara." I knew his mother wanted the best for me, but I just nodded at her as I walked to the bathroom.

_'A new school... again... fun...'_

I sighed and turned on the water of the shower and waited till it got scolding hot before stepping into the cascading water, letting it run over my body. I hoped things weren't going to be like my last school, where I had to leave due to fighting, like every school in my past. Getting out of the shower, I put on black baggy pants, a dark red tee shirt and a red and black hoodie on over it. Before walking down stairs, I slipped on my black DCs. Walking down the stairs, I grab my bag and went to the kitchen, checking my phone for the time. Seeing Temari and Kankuro already at the table eating, I grab some eggs and orange juice, pecking mother softly on the cheek. Everyone saw a different side of me except my family, who has always see the love I hold for them. Eating my eggs quickly, I wave bye at everyone and walk out the door. I look at my bike and smile, The Crimson red body stood out off of the black frame and motor. I loved that bike. Hopping onto my motorcycle, putting my black and crimson red helmet on.

***Hinata's PoV***

Waking up, I stretch and look at my clock. 6:30 A.M. I sit up and sigh, _'Another day at school...'_ I look over at the mirror on the Vanity against my wall, my opalescent eyes sad and somewhat hollow. I didn't want to go through with another day with Naruto. I mean at first, I had a big crush on him, but since we went into high school, he changed... and not for the better. Sighing I stand up and gather my clothes and quietly make my way to the bathroom.

Turning on the water in the sink, I wet my toothbrush, putting it in my mouth, brushing my teeth. Once I brush my teeth take my pajamas off and step into the bathtub, letting the water run down my body. I lather up my long raven hair and rinse it out before I start to wash my body. Serveral thoughts running through my head about how today was going to go.

Once I got out of the shower, I put my underwear on, then my bra. I slid the black skinny jeans up and buttoned them before putting my belt through the loops on the jeans. I slipped a lavander tank top on before finishing the ensemble with a black leather half jacket. I brushed my hair and left it down, my hair hanging past my hips. Walking back to my bedroom, I grab my purse as I turn out the light, skipping down the steps and into the kitchen where my father, sister and cousin are sitting.

"Ohayo Nii-san and Nee-chan!" I walk over to the cabinet and grabs a glass and pours some juice into the cup, drinking it quickly before I wash the glass and run out the door, flipping my phone open to see any missed text messages. I saw one and she figured it was from Naruto, like it normally it is. I sighed and flipped my phone closed, getting into my car, starting it up, reving it up before putting it to gear and heading towards the school.

Starting up the bike, he revved it a couple times before taking off, the red on the body of the bike becoming a blur as he sped down the street to Konoha High, the new torturous school Gaara was to endure for the next three years as long as he didn't mess it up. Temari was a senior, Kankuro was a Junior and Gaara was a Sophmore. Slowing down as he pulled into the fairly empty parking lot, getting off of my bike, securing his helmet around the handle bars and looked up at the school, sighing.

_'Maybe this will be different for me...'_

_**'It will never be different for you boy!**_

_'Shut up Shukaku...'_

_**'Ouch... That hurts...'**_

He rolled his eyes mentally at the demon that resided inside of him, recieving a chuckle from the demon. Walking through the doors, Gaara made a bee-line to the office, making sure no one stopped me for whatever reason they had. Walking through the office door, a blonde woman turned around and he looked up at her. She was tall and had a huge bust, which was shown through the deep A-line tan shirt she wore. Gaara looked into her honey colored eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something before papers got shoved under my nose. He closed his mouth and grabbed the papers that the woman had handed me. He looked over them quickly and saw it was the school's handbook, my class schedule and other papers he would need my mother to sign. "Thank you...uhm...?" He looked up at her and her eyebrow twitched slightly. "Tsunade works fine. Remember, I accepted you into this school and I know your past occurances, make sure it doesn't happen here. Got it?" He nodded before he turned to find my locker to put my bag in, studying my schedule. _'Music...?! The fuck is this shit?!' _ Gaara thought before he growled in displeasure. The only people that knew he could sing was his family... and that was because of Temari hearing in on him in the shower and telling mom and Kankuro.

Hearing Shukaku chuckle again at his displeasement, Gaara growled again and found his locker. _**'Try it out little one. You might enjoy it.' **_Gaara stared at my locker in disbelief. If Shukaku would have been there in front of him, he would have strangled him on the spot. Incesant cackling followed as Gaara mentally visualized the scene playing out. _'Mock all you want. Now go away.' _Gaara growled threateningly at him before putting his bag in his locker, slamming it shut. More students started to arrive and Gaara decided it would have been best to make his way to my first class. Looking at his schedule again, he found homeroom, with people already sitting in their desks. Gaara walked over to the teacher which seemed to be reading..._'Porn?!' _He looked at the teacher impatiently and cleared my throat to get his attention as more students filed into the classroom. The silver haired teacher looked up at him and smiled under his mask.

"OH! You must be the new student! Please introduce yourself to the class! State your name, likes, dislikes... Ya'know, any hobbies..." The man stated as the bell rang for classes to begin. Hearing whispers from the other classmates, Gaara knew that this was going to be another school he was going to get kicked out of. The girls looked at me with lust and desire and the guys looked at me, enraged that their girlfriends were looking at me that way. To be honest, it wasn't Gaara's fault that he was 'good looking' as others had put it. Opening his mouth, an impassive look on his face as he looked at the classmates. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I like my band and I hate violence." To him, his voice seemed foreign as hating violence rolled off of his tongue so easily. He looked over at the teacher again. "Alrighty then, my name is Kakashi. You can sit by Hinata. Oh! Welcome to Konoha High."

***Hinata's PoV***

After walking to my locker and grabbing what homework I didn't do at home, I turn to see Naruto walking towards me, his yellow spiky hair standing out among the crowd. Of course I can't escape because there is no where I can escape to... Naturally, I hang my head in defeat before I feel him right in front of me. I normally don't mind but there was something off about him since him and I got together. Naruto has become more possessive... no... more obsessive over me. I felt his arm around me and I flinched inwardly and kept my eyes down towards the floor as the rest of the crew walked up.

"Hey Hinata!" a pinked haired woman named Sakura said to me. She was sweet, but she wasn't one to really mess with as far as fighting goes. I smile meekly at my pink haired friend. "H-Hello Sakura-chan. Hello I-Ino." She got tired of being shy... It was ridiculous and there was no need in it. We started to disperse as Ino, Sakura and I went to home room, seeing a guy with blood red hair, teal eyes with what looked like eyeliner around his intense eyes. Hinata sat down in her seat and looked at him. _'Who is he...?'_ I asked myself, keeping my mouth shut. I tried not to stare at him, but there was something in his eyes that was guarded, and I wanted to help him for some reason. Heard him introduce himself as Sabaku no Gaara and my eyes grew wide. I watched him after he walked to his desk next to me as he glanced at me with those teal eyes and I quickly looked away, feeling my face start to burn up as a blush crept across my face. I turned to Sakura when her and Ino whispered to me about Gaara. "Hey, isn't that the guy that has gotten kicked out of Suna High?" Sakura whispered. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders when Ino spoke up "Yea! I think so! I heard he got into a fight and nearly killed the kid... He is bad news guys..." I glanced at him and sighed, feeling my heart hurt for him. Maybe we could become friends to prove to the others that he isn't that bad... Just maybe...

***Gaara's PoV***

I nodded and spotted a girl with raven hair and opal eyes. The slightest hint of lavender in her giant orbs looked hollow and lonely, and I felt my heart pang. I realized that this girl must be Hinata judging by the empty desk beside her. I walked over to the desk and sat down next to her. The girl looked away and a slow blush crept across her cheeks when I glanced over at her. I turned my head back to my desk and laid my head down on the cold surface, not wanting to deal with anyone at that moment. It felt like her eyes were calling out for me to help her in some way or another, and I couldn't figure out why. I glanced over at her again, and noticed she was talking to a girl with short pink hair and jade eyes and another girl with blonde hair and teal eyes. I wanted nothing more than to listen to my music right now, and I forgot my iPod in my bag in my locker. I sat up and looked at my phone, seeing I had a missed text message.

**Sis: 'Hey bro, just checking up on you.'**

**Gaara: 'I am fine... I really don't need a baby sitter...'**

I replied to her and laid my head back down on my desk, waiting for that dreaded bell to ring to send me into my next period. I was actually looking forward to my music class, maybe it would be fun after all, and maybe my only release in this school to keep me calm. Relieved when the bell finally rang, I got up and walked to my locker, grabbing the things that I needed for math, notebook, pencil and iPod in my hands, I shut my locker door and turn to walk to my math class when I felt my locker against my back. I look at a guy with bright yellow hair and a pissed off look on his face. _'Here we go.' _

"Leave Hinata alone. She is mine." Hearing him growl, I couldn't help but feel my lips turn into a wry smile as I chuckled dryly. I looked into his blue eyes and saw the anger boiling before he hit me, his fist connecting with my jaw as I just stood there, taking the hit. Feeling him let go of me, I wipe my mouth where blood had somewhat dripped out of the corner of my mouth. I stand straight from my locker and look into the other guy's face impassively. "Don't touch me again." I growl to him before walking away to math, putting my ear buds into my ears, turning my iPod on to hear _Escapist_ by Nightwish. I got an idea as the chorus rang through the earbuds into my ears. _'I wonder if the band would want to try this song...' _I stated as I walked into math class, seeing the opal eyed Hinata sitting at a desk. I talked to the teacher a little before taking a book and sitting down by Hinata, yet again. I looked at her, only to see her turn her head quickly and blush again. I felt the end of my mouth tug into a smirk. I turned my attention to the teacher once everyone else was in the class and the bell had rang. Hearing the assignment given, I opened my note book to start on the work when a peice of paper landed on my desk in the shape of a origami rose. I grabbed it and unfolded it to see beautiful writing.

***Hinata's PoV***

I watched Naruto stomp up to Gaara, grabbing him and slamming him against his locker after the bell had rang to go to second period. I sighed because I hated it when he did what he did. "Leave Hinata alone. She is mine." Naruto was sweet to me, and treated me right, but I was tired of the way he was so possessive over me like I was a peice of property. I heard Gaara chuckle dryly as I saw a smile on his face, almost like it was a sneer. I opened my mouth to tell him to let Gaara go but everything happened so fast when I heard his fist connect to Gaara's mouth. I stood there, shocked to what happened, and before I knew it, Naruto let go of Gaara and walked off and I watched Gaara wipe blood off of his lip, glaring after Naruto before he headed to his next class. I turned to Sakura and Ino and looked at them. Sakura looked at me and smiled softly, "Hinata... you need to do something about Naruto... he is getting out of hand." Ino piped in.

Ino was right, and I nodded numbly as I walked to my math class, my book in my hands and my thoughts in another world, mostly replaying what I just witnessed in the hallway between my boyfriend and Gaara. Gaara did nothing to him... which shocked me. I walked into math making my way to my seat. A few minuetes later, Gaara walked in and look directly at me, and I saw the pain in his eyes. I could tell what had happened was expected to him, but it still shouldn't have taken place. I turned my head away quickly as another blush made it's way to my face, making me feel like a child again. I vaguely heard the teacher tell Gaara to sit by me... again... as I kept my gaze on my book the entire time. Once everyone was in the classroom and the bell ring, signaling it was time to start class, the teacher began to teach the lesson. In the middle of the teaching, I wrote on a peice of paper _'Sorry for Naruto... He can get a bit possessive over me.'_

I folded the paper into an origami rose, and waited to put it on his desk till after the teacher gave the assignment and sat down, paying attention to the computer instead of the class, like she should have been. Sitting it on his book softly, I started to work on the assignment, waiting his reply. Getting near halfway through the assignment, I felt the paper hit my hand softly, looking at Gaara before unfolding the paper to see what he wrote before I wrote back.

***Gaara's PoV***

_'Sorry for Naruto... He can get a bit possessive over me.'_

I glanced at Hinata and felt another pang in my heart. _'What is this...?'_

_**'Haha it seems that you are a little Jealous?'**_

_'Hn... I doubt that. Go away...'_

I looked down at the paper and smirked slightly before writing back my reply.

**'Don't worry about it.' **Folding it back up, I tossed it gently on her desk before going back to my math. I got about halfway through the assignment before the paper landed on my desk again. I unfolded it and read her reply.

_'Is your mouth alright...? I saw him hit you and you bleed.' _I looked over at her and her opal eyes looked at me with a glimmer of kindness and I returned to the paper in my hand. **'I am fine. I am quite used to it to be honest with you. Thanks for caring...'** I folded the paper back up and plopped it back on her desk before I got up due to the bell ringing for next period. Walking towards my locker, my phone in hand, I felt a tug on my hoodie and I turned around to see Hinata standing there. I looked at her and tilted my head as she grabbed my phone quickly and messed with it for a little bit, handing it back then smiling softly and handing it back to me. "I-I want to b-be f-friends." I smiled at her and nodded before turning and walking back towards my locker. 

After that, the day seemed to fly by, and they were sitting in Music, Gaara thinking of the Raven haired girl who was the only friend he had in that retched school at that moment. Again the song that was playing on his iPod was bouncing around in his head as the teacher started to talk about different kinds of musical genres. She announced that there was going to be a karaoke event and it was half of their grade, which made all of the kids groan in protest. Gaara raised his hand and she called on him. "Does it have to be with the actual music, or can it be from a live band?" the teacher looked at him kind of shocked before she smiled softly. "As long as you are the one singing, then it doesn't matter." Gaara nodded and decided that he needed to get his band together again. The teacher continued to explain that the Karaoke was going to be held in the Gym in two weeks and that they had the time to get their songs picked and learned. Gaara pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts and selected a few, He shot them a text:

_**From: Gaara **_

_**To: Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Konan and Nagato**_

_**'Hey, I need you to meet me in the normal spot. I think I've got a new song for us, but I have to sing this one. It's for a grade.'**_

He put his phone up as he heard some of the other girls singing. They sounded pretty good, but he knew that he was going to blow them out of the water. Gaara heard a soft voice and turned his head and spotted Hinata. She was singing softly with the pinky and blondie. He put an earbud into my ear and flip it on as he started to listen to the way the singer was, he could sing the song with no problems. Gaara started to sing along with the music softly.

_"When I was, a young boy, my father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band, he said son when you grow up_

_Will you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned_

_He said, will you defeat them, you demons, and all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made. Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom_

_To leave you in the summer, to join The Black Parade..."_

Hinata looked at Gaara and was impressed, listening to his silky baritone voice made shivers run down her spine as she noticed everyone else had quieted and looked at him as well. Hinata wasn't for sure what song she was going to sing, but she knew that Sakura and Ino decided to do a duet. He was a very good singer, and Hinata smiled softly before Sakura and Ino turned back to her. "Hn.. Who knew the violent kid could sing." Sakura made a statement quietly. Hinata looked at her and her brows furrowed slightly. "I-I like h-his voice... a-and I do n-not t-think he i-is v-violent... Y-you saw what N-naruto did to h-him. I-I want to b-become his f-friend." Hinata stated as a clear as she could without studdering, somewhat upset with her friend. Hinata noticed he had stopped singing before she heard him administer a growl.

He looked around as everyone stared at him, somewhat astonished. Gaara growled at them and they all looked away from him. Getting up and grabbing his bag as the bell rang, he walked out to the parking lot and got on his bike, unhooking his helmet and putting it on his head. Starting his bike and reving the motor a couple of times taking off into the direction of the "normal" spot he met the band at. He walked up to the door and pounded on it, waiting for Kazuku to answer.

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of a new story I am going to try working on. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song lyrics to the songs._**

Hinata looked around after the bell rang before getting into her car. She sighed softly before starting it up and her radio blasting _Titanium_. She started to sing along with it as she pulled out of the school's parking lot, waiting for the light to turn green so she could go. She kept singing along with the radio as she turned, driving down the street towards the local resturunt where everyone decided to hang out at. She couldn't get the red head named Gaara out of her mind. His teal eyes, haunting her when she closed her eyes to blink. Hinata, the normally shy and quiet girl smiled a genuine smile. Something that she hadn't done in a very long time, even being with Naruto. Pulling into the parking lot, Hinata shut off her car, grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. Seeing that no one else was there at that moment, Hinata sighed with relief flooding her, she shut her door and walked into the building, going over to the tables that the group usually sat at when they were all there.

Looking at her phone, she had hoped Gaara had text her, but she knew she couldn't get that lucky yet, so she drew out her math book and started to work on the problems from the assignment. Hinata started to get lost in thought until she heard Sakura and Ino's voice, making her look up. She smiled softly as the girls sat across from her and looked at her, making Hinata look down at her hands and fidget. "So, what's with you standing up for the new guy Hinata?" Ino asked the shy girl, knowing what the answer was already. Hinata was always too kind hearted for her own good and was everyone's friend. Hinata raised her head and smiled softly, " I wanted to show him he had a friend in this school when no one else wants to be his friend." Hinata's eyes flickering with irritation.

"You know how much that is going to piss off Naruto right? I mean hell Hinata, you've been with Naruto for a year, are you really going to jeopardize that?" Sakura snapped at Hinata's foolish reasoning. Hinata looked down at her hands once more as the words soaked into her brain and bounced around in her head. Hinata wasn't happy with Naruto... he was too controlling and possessive, and she didn't like that. Looking into the jaded eyed woman, Hinata smiled again, "If you don't like my choice in friends, then maybe I should re-evaluate them, all of them." Her words had a strange jab of coldness that wasn't Hinata. "We all change Sakura. You should know that." She stated, her opal eyes baring into Sakura's eyes. Hearing the boys, Hinata looked up at Naruto who had wanted her to scoot over in the booth. When Hinata did, she caught the shocked looks on Sakura and Ino's faces after she made her point. Flintching when Naruto put his arm around her, she looked out the window as it started to rain slowly. Watching the drops hit the ground, her thoughts slowly wandered to Gaara, not paying attention to the conversation at the table till someone made a snide remark about Gaara, catching Hinata's attention. Hinata's head snapped away from the window and gazed at Kiba, who had made the remark, causing Hinata's eyes to harden in a threatening way, everyone at the table catching it.

"What in the hell is yo-"

"Don't you DARE say anything else about Gaara again! He has done nothing to anyone of you. It wouldn't kill you all to at least try to be his friend! Move Naruto, I'm leaving." Hinata glared at Naruto after she shot what she said to everyone that was her friends. Naruto didn't budge and she growled, shoving her book back in her bag, turning with her back against the wall and shoving Naruto with her feet out of the seat beside her. Hinata grabbed her bag and slid out of the booth, standing up, still glaring at everyone of them before turning to walk away from them to the door. She opened it and stepped outside, going to her car before her arm was caught by Naruto as she was flung around, her body getting slightly cold as she started to get drenched. "What in the hell Hinata?! What is wrong with you?" Naruto grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly, making Hinata scream out in pain. "Let go of me Naruto, you're hurting me!" She tried to get out of his grasp but it felt like his grip got tighter on her arms.

"Not until you tell me what is with you."

Hinata glared at Naruto, "Nothing is wrong with me."

Naruto's blue eyes darkend as she said it was nothing, anger boiling up in him. "Bullshit Hinata! You have never had an outburst like that." Naruto growled deeply. Hinata's eyes hardened and she jerked out of his grasp, knowing that there were bruises on her arms. Hinata turned and started to open the door when Naruto grabbed her arm again, making Hinata turn as she slapped Naruto across the face, anger swelling inside of her. "You will never touch me like that again. It's over!" Hinata stepped into the car, turning her car on before peeling out of the drive way. The innocent and shy Hinata was no more as she left and made her way home. Hinata was still shaking in anger once she got home, parking her car next to Neji's and getting out, walking through the front door and starting to walk up the stairs when Neji's voice caught her.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Neji asked her, leaning against the wall looking at her in concern. Hinata smiled as best as she could. "I am fine Neji-sama." Hinata spoke softly as she turned around and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, silent tears falling down her pale face before she threw herself on her bed, sobbing quietly. She had never felt so broken in her life before until then. She finally stopped crying and just laid on her bed, a soft knock on her door, she wiped the dried tears away before going and opening the door, seeing Neji standing there, still looking concerned for his younger cousin. Hinata looked at him with still puffy and red rimmed eyes from her hours of crying. Her nose was red and stopped up from it as well, making Hinata look down. "What is it Neji-sama?" she asked her cousin quietly, peeking at him from under her long lashes. "What is wrong Hina?" Neji's nickname for her made tears swell up in her eyes, making her want to cry again. Standing there, Hinata looked down at the ground, "I broke up with Naruto." She replied before closing the door in Neji's face softly and walking back to her bed, collapsing on it before falling into a restless and deep sleep, thunder rumbling through the sky.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara waited paitently for Kazuku to open the door, as he felt soft drops of rain on his skin. The door opened to Kazuku looking at Gaara with his green and red eyes, with a small smile showing through the mask. "What brings you here Gaara?" the giant man had asked as he stepped aside to let Gaara in. Gaara walked through the door to see nothing had changed, thankfully. Kazuku motioned for Gaara to sit on the couch, Gaara doing so. "I got put into music in the new school I am in and we are doing a Karaoke project... I need the band, I already have a song picked to learn. We have two weeks to learn it in and we are going to perform it in the school's gym." Gaara's teal eyes glancing at the band equipment that Kazuku had in the corner of his living room. Kazuku chuckled at Gaara and looked at Gaara's face. "You're serious?" Kazuku looked at Gaara with disbelief. Gaara smirked and nodded. "I can sing... I just don't let anybody hear it." Gaara chuckled as he sat back on the couch. Another knock on the door and Kazuku stood up, going to answer it, the rest of the band entering. Deidara, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Sasori and Kazuku walked back to the couches that were in the living room, all of them but Kazuku looking at Gaara, their eyes filled with questions.

Gaara chuckled and smiled again. "Hey guys, it's time for the band to get together again. Got a song to learn for a school grade and I need to sing it." Hidan burst out in laughter as the others looked at Gaara increduously. "You're joking, un." Deidara said with a look of amusement. Konan looked at Pein and nodded slightly before Gaara opened his mouth to speak again, Hidan interupted in his normal manner, causing Gaara to glance over at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Gaara can't fucking sing!" Gaara smirked, his lips barely turning up at the corners. "I can sing you silver haired twit." Gaara stood up and looked at Konan and Pein, them being the main two band leaders. Konan was the singer most normally, unless the song called for a male in which Pein would step in. Kazuku managed the money that the band brought in from small gigs, Hidan was on the electric guitar, Sasori on the drums, Deidara had the keyboard. Pein also played the bass guitar and Konan played an electric violin. Gaara played the bass or electric guitar, depending on which song they played. "Look, if you don't believe I can sing, I can prove it to you guys." Gaara stated flatly looking at the still disbelieving looks of Deidara and Hidan. He stood up after finding a karaoke version of the song he had chose to sing to them on his phone, Gaara started to sing along with the music.

"_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you."_

Gaara stopped the music before it got to the chorus of the song, a smug look on his face as the others' jaws were on the floor in utter shock. Konan smiled and looked at Pein again and they both looked at Gaara. "I think that whoever that song is for, Pein and I agree that you can sing and the band will support you. No arguements or fights." Gaara smiled genuinely at them and nodded in agreement. "I'd like to start as soon as possible." Gaara insisted to the band and they got up and started to get ready to play the song. In Gaara's mind, all thoughts were on his opal eyed beauty, thunder rumbling somewhere in the distance as the band started.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_How could she do that to me? We've been dating a year and she decides to hit me while I was trying to make my point to her.' _Naruto growled as he tightened his grip on his steering wheel of his orange and black Camero. He was pissed at the reaction of Hinata, which wasn't her, and he would make her see it wasn't her. Naruto's wounded pride was showing and he would make that red headed freak pay for ever coming to Konoha high, even if it was the last thing Naruto did. Pulling up outside of Hinata's house, he got out after parking his car and went up to the door and knocked.

The door opening to a very pissed looking Neji. "What do you want asshole?" Neji growled at the blonde. "Is Hinata home? I need to speak with her." Naruto started to step into the house, but Neji blocked his way into the house. Naruto looked at Neji and Neji's brow furrowed with more anger that Naruto would even have the decency to show up after what he put his cousin through. "If you think I am going to let you anywhere near my cousin after what you did, you are out of your fucking mind." Neji snarled at Naruto before Neji slammed the door in the blonde's face. Naruto growled and turned, walking back to his car glaring up at the house as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... sadly. I am also sorry for the lateness. I can't seem to get Gaara's attitude right...x.x anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy._**

_Chapter 3:_

Gaara finally got home after the four hour practice, his feet dragging as he felt the exhaustion take over. The song was fairly easy to learn as far as the lyrics went, but the others were having it rough with the instruments. Once they had sounded remotely close to the music, they all were exhausted and tired. Gaara wanted this song to be perfect for his grade, and he had never really cared about his grades up until that moment. He had gotten on his rain soaked bike and rode home in the cold and pelting rain, the type of rain that soaked down to the bone. Once he was home, he ran to the door and opened it, kicking off his shoes to put with Kankuro and Temari's. "Hey guys, I'm home." Gaara had never been the one to announce him being home before, noticing the shocked looks on Kankuro and Temari's face was priceless.

"Gaara... Are you feeling alright? You never announce when you are home... You just... Appear out of thin air..." Temari's teal eyes looked at her youngest brother, the shock apparent in them. Gaara felt his lips curve up slightly, "I'm fine." His face a stoic mask again as he turned and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Kankuro looked at Temari and shrugged, whispering, "Maybe he finally got laid?" Temari narrowed her eyes at Kankuro as a vein twitched in her forehead before she hit him, an audible "OW!" was heard from the living room. Gaara shook his head as he fixed himself a sandwich and went to his room, taking the steps two at a time. Once he got to his room, he looked over at his clock and it read 10:30P.M. Getting out his phone, he scrolled down and saw the new number as he pressed the text message button.

**Gaara: Hey Hinata, this is Gaara... Are you awake?**

Gaara sent it and hoped that she wasn't asleep and that he didn't disturb her. Waiting for a few, his phone vibrated and he looked at it, frowning slightly.

_Konan: Hey, who was that song for by the way?_

Gaara sighed and knew that he couldn't hide anything from her nor Pein. He rapidly text back smiling slightly as he thought about Hinata. How her eyes light up when they were passing notes in math class when they were supposed to pay attention to their teacher. He was surprised that he even felt anything after all the times he had been hurt before. He felt a soft spot in his heart for the girl and he didn't understand why or what was going on. Feeling his phone vibrate again, Gaara stared at his phone for a few minutes.

_Konan: Well, from the way you were singing the song, this girl must be special to capture your attention so fast Gaara-san. I wish you luck and I hope that tomorrow's practice goes better than tonight's. Thank you by the way._

Gaara looked at his phone before texting back and asking her why she said thank you before he sat up, re-reading the message she had sent. Seeing the message symbol pop up, he opened it.

_Konan: For getting the band back together... We needed it._

Gaara smiled and shot back a reply and then plugged his phone in, listening to the rain and watching the lightening flash through his window, Gaara turned and went to his computer putting on music before turning to his homework, finishing it quickly. Yawning and stretching his stiff body, some bones popping he exhaled in a relaxed state. Changing out of his now semi dry clothes, he put on his pajamas consisting of a black wife beater and crimson red bottoms. Climbing under his blanket, Gaara grabbed his phone and set the alarm before checking his messages one last time, the music lulling him to sleep, something Gaara hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

Hinata woke up and looked at the clock on her nightstand, seeing it was nearly 11 at night. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, sighing as what happened earlier that day hit her. She looked at her phone that lit up, signaling she had a missed message, so she checked it, her heart jumping slightly as she saw the unknown number and the name that was in the text message.

_Gaara: Hey Hinata, this is Gaara... Are you awake?_

Hinata smiled softly and she text back just as rapidly as her stiff fingers could.

**Hinata: I am now... Are you still awake?**

Hinata was nervous about the next day, seeing Naruto and Sasuke... She was even nervous about seeing Sakura and Ino, her two friends that stuck by her through everything she had done. She changed and climbed into bed as lightening flashed again, making her realize it was still raining outside. She stretched and pulled the blanket up to her chin, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Hinata woke up and stretched, starting her usual routine of getting up and showering, then eating breakfast. She saw she had a few missed messages on her phone from Sakura and Ino, telling her that if she needed to talk, they were there for her, which made Hinata smiled softly. She sent the a text saying she was sorry for the way she acted towards the yesterday but she wasn't going to put up with their bullying any longer. Hinata grabbed her bag and her keys, walking out the door to her car. She flipped through the songs on her pad and found a song that she thought would be a good song to sing for the choir project they were supposed to do. She started to sing along with the music, matching it perfectly.

Pulling into the parking lot at school, Hinata saw Naruto leaning up against his Camaro, as she parked. The rain was still there, but was coming down in a soft drizzle instead of it pouring like it had the night before. Grabbing her bag and pulling her keys out of the ignition, Hinata stepped out of her car, shutting the door and locking it. She ignored Naruto as best as she could, but he had grabbed her wrist. "Hinata... We need to talk about yesterday. I understand that you were upset, so I don't thi-"

"I meant every word I said yesterday Naruto... Now let me go."

Naruto's blue eyes looked at Hinata as his frown deepened and he let her wrist go, watching her. "I won't let you get by with this Hinata. I will make you see." With that, Naruto stood straight and walked off as Hinata glared after him, pissed off. She growled and walked away from the parking lot, going towards her locker, seeing Ino and Sakura standing by their lockers chatting away. She didn't need anything from her locker so she went straight to homeroom, walking through the door, seeing a few students in the classroom already, Hinata walked to her seat. She hoped that Gaara was going to be there today, he hadn't heard of what she did, but she was sure he was going to by the time the school day was done.

She was nervous and there wasn't a reason for it. Taking out her work from the previous day, Hinata looked up as the door opened and the quiet redhead stepped into the classroom, spotting Hinata before making his way to his desk next to her. Hinata smiled softly at him, and he just nodded with the stoic look of indifference on his face. Hinata shrugged and turned her attention to the teacher that had walked into the room as soon as the ringing of the bell signalized the beginning of another wonderful day for everyone else while she had a normal day of just being the shy and quiet girl nobody noticed.

Once the teacher made the morning announcements, he dismissed them to do what they wanted and all Hinata could do was sit quietly in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring so she could go to math. Sneaking glances over to Gaara, she took in his features. His crimson red hair was spiked with an unruly sense of 'trouble type.' Teal eyes were hardened in defense on his stoic face, the tattoo on his forehead was very prominent on his pale skin. Gaara's lips took on the form of a thin straight line that doesn't curl up in a smile or grin very often. Hinata blushed heavily when Gaara glanced her direction, catching her check him out. The loud screech of the bell made Hinata jump, nearly falling out of her seat before she gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom making her way to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The rest of the day flew by and Gaara didn't realize it. Looking around, he sighed, the last bell ringing. Hinata hadn't really talked to him all day, and when he did catch her looking at him, she adverted her gaze and blushed furiously. He growled and shook his head as he walked out the door of the school, making his way to his motorcycle. On his way, he spotted Hinata at her car, talking to the blonde from yesterday... well actually, she was yelling at him for some reason, and Gaara growled in jealousy. Gaara started to walk towards her and the blonde as the blonde raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek. Gaara's brow furrowed and he snarled, feeling Shukaku start fighting against the bonds of his mind. Breaking out into a run, Gaara was at Hinata's side, hitting Naruto square in the jaw.

Gaara stood over Naruto before kicking him in the ribs, feeling them crack under the pressure of the kick. Naruto flew and landed hard in the parking lot with a gasp as he tried to breathe. Gaara turned and looked at Hinata, a bright red hand print on her cheek as tears spilled from her eyes over her pale cheeks. Gaara's chest hurt as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her briefly. He drew back slightly with his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her slightly swollen cheek. "Are you okay Hinata?"

She looked up at him with pale eyes, still crying and she looked at Naruto still on the ground, sitting up slowly. "I-I am f-fine... I n-need to g-get h-home..." She looked into Gaara's teal eyes and noticed they were laced with worry and regret, but his face was still stoic, only his eyes giving him away. "Do you want me to follow you home? I don't mind." Gaara asked her softly, placing his hand on her unmarred cheek, looking deep into her opal eyes. She looked at his motorcycle and then nodded when she looked back at him. Gaara nodded and opened her car door for her to get into the car.

Once she was in the car, Gaara turned his head and glared at Naruto then turned and ran back to his motorcycle, putting his helmet on and hopping on, starting it to life. Band practice would have to wait, he needed to make sure Hinata was going to be okay. Walking his bike back before turning it, he saw Hinata pull out slowly as _**Du Hast **_by Rammstein blared through her speakers. He never thought she would have been the kind of girl to listen to heavy music like that. He shrugged and pulled off after her as she pulled out of the school's parking lot, putting on her blinker to turn.

After about thirty minutes, Hinata pulled up to a fairly nice house and parked her car next to a black mustang in the driveway. Gaara pulled up behind her, turning his bike off and taking off his helmet, hooking it on his bike handles. His teal eyes looked up at her when she stepped out of her car, for the first time, he took in her appearance. Her figure wasn't what most girls their age had, the skinny barbie doll type who thinks they can get any guy they want. Hinata was curvy and a little plump and he liked that about her. She didn't overly dress, and was modest with the skin showing. The lavander color of her hoodie fit her quite well, and looked great against her pale skin. Her jeans were hip huggers that fit snuggly but not too tight enough to cut her in half at the waist.

Gaara got off his bike and walked up to her, a small smile gracing his lips. He grabbed her chin softly and turned her head towards the sun so he could see the still red hand mark on her cheek. He lowered his hand when he heard the door open making him turn his eyes to the door to a male that had the same eyes as Hinata. _'Must be a relative.'_ He looked back at Hinata as she started for the door, making Gaara follow her slowly. He looked up to the stoic face of the male that stood in the door way with a small glare that graced his eyes. "Neji-niisan... T-this is G-gaara..." Neji looked at Gaara and nodded slightly before looking at Hinata's cheek and tear stricken face. The only reason Neji opened the door was because the only time Hinata listened to heavy music like Rammstein was when she was upset about something. Gaara heard Neji growl when he noticed the red handprint on her cheek and glared back at Gaara. "Did you hit her?" He threw an accusing glare at Gaara.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly "N-no Neji-niisan! I-it was N-Naruto..." Hinata looked at Gaara, standing up for him as Gaara stood proud tall. "I saw Naruto hit her and I ran to her side and defended her." Gaara spoke up after Neji's glare disappeared, the look of hurt and defensiveness came across his face and eyes. "Come in please... Hinata, get some ice on your cheek before Uncle get's home... You know he will get mad if he sees your cheek." Neji turned and walked into the house, Hinata and Gaara followed him, Gaara turning to shut the door behind him, taking his shoes off at the door with the other two pairs. Gaara quickly followed them into the kitchen, seeing Hinata put a back of ice on her swollen cheek.

"Do you want to do homework Hinata...?" Gaara looked at her and took his bag off of his shoulder taking in her face, concern in his eyes. Hinata nodded and sat at the island in the kitchen and took out her math homework, and Gaara did the same, opening to their lesson. They both sat in quiet while they did the work only talking when they got stuck on a problem. They sat there in silence a little longer before they finished their math. Gaara gently took her hand and moved her hand away from her cheek, seeing the swelling had gone down, and the hand print gone. The corner of Gaara's lips upturned slightly and took the ice from her hand, placing it back in the freezer. Gaara turned back around to see Hinata's gaze down toward the floor. "Are you okay?" Gaara sat back down next to her.

Hinata looked up at him with her opal eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks silently again. Gaara took her in his arms in concern, laying his head on the top of hers, moving his hand in small slow circles on her back. She moved back away from him and Gaara looked into her eyes with worry etched on his face. She looked down at her hands, them clutched together in her lap. Gaara was about to say something, but Hinata spoke first.

"Naruto and I broke up... We were at Ichiriku's restaurunt yesterday after school where all the kids go to hang out. Well Sakura and Ino were making fun of you, and it upset me. Well the other's showed up and the subject turned to you and I snapped... I don't know why... I just snapped at them and then kicked Naruto out of the booth next to me and got up to leave. That was when it started to rain, and I went out to my car and Naruto stopped me, grabbing my arm. We started to argue and his grip on my arm got tighter. Well I jerked away from him and told him to never touch me like that again and that it was over. Then this morning he did the same thing. Then this afternoon he started to yell at me and I started to yell at him back... that is when he slapped me and you showed up. A year with him and I never thought he would have been abusive... I'm glad I got away when I could..."

Gaara's demenor changed when she was telling him about what happened, and how Naruto treated her. He felt his anger start to rise as Hinata kept talking about what transpired, Shukaku growled deep in his mind and Gaara felt his anger. _'Easy Shukaku... We will deal with him later.'_ Gaara looked at the time and saw it was nearly dinner time making him sigh. "Would you like to go out to eat...?" Gaara asked her quietly. He wasn't sure if she normally cooked for her family or not, but it was worth a shot, she didn't need to be alone at that moment in her life, even thought she wouldn't be fully alone, she was still alone.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled slightly, nodding at his request. Standing up, Gaara took her hand in his and lead her to the door, putting his shoes back on, waiting patiently for Hinata to put her shoes on. Grabbing her hand again, he lead her to his motorcycle and handed her his helmet. "Put this on Hinata." Gaara turned and got on the bike and waited for Hinata to put on the helmet. He could do without one, but he didn't want her to ride without it. Once Hinata was on the bike behind Gaara, Gaara grabbed her arms and placed them around his waist. "Hold on tight so you don't fall off." Starting the bike, Gaara took off and went towards a burger joint that was near where the band practiced. He knew by this time, the band was already there at the burger joint, and if not, they were just now getting there.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Gaara saw a blood red Lamborgini next to a dark blue Ferrari symbolizing that Konan and Sasori were there. Most likely Deidara and Pein were there as well. A black 4x4 half ton Ford truck sat on the other side of the Lamborgini and a Black Toyota Spyder. Gaara pulled up on the other side of the Ferrari and shut off his bike before leaning it on the kickstand. Hinata got off of the bike and handed him the helmet. Taking the helmet, Gaara tied it to the handles and got off the bike, walking up to the door, opening it for Hinata, following her inside.

Gaara spotted the band over in their normal spot and started to walk towards them, motioning for Hinata to follow him. Once he was standing at the table, he cleared his throat at the rowdy bunch and looked at all of them, an invisible eyebrow raised.

"Are you guys having fun?" Gaara chuckled at them when they turned their eyes on him and Hinata.

Konan spoke up with a smile on her face. "So who is the girl Gaara?" motioning towards Hinata. Gaara looked at Hinata and grabbed her hand, pulling her infront of him, "This is Hinata. We go to school together." Gaara's reply was short and sweet, the tone of his voice making sure they knew not to pry any further. They shifted around the booth, letting Hinata sit down next to Konan while Gaara pulled up a chair.

"Hinata, this is Konan, her boyfriend Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Kazuku and Hidan. This is the band that I am in." Gaara smiled softly at Hinata, letting her know he wasn't going to go anywhere. "N-Nice to meet y-you." Hinata spoke softly, making everyone strain their ears to hear her. Konan looked at Gaara with an eyebrow raised and Gaara nodded slightly, no one noticing it but Konan.

Gaara ordered some food for him and Hinata while the band got to know Hinata, asking her all sorts of questions. Gaara smirked at some of her answers, but listened all the same to them. As they asked her questions and started to talk about themselves, Hinata visibly relaxed and started to enjoy herself. Gaara looked at his phone and noticed how late it was, " Hinata, I need to get you home." Hinata looked at her phone and her eyes got wide. She had never been out that late unless it was on a date, and even then, Naruto always made sure to have her home by 9pm... and here it was almost 11.

Gaara stood and walked over to pay for the meals they had gotten and waited for Hinata by the door as she bowed and bid everyone a farewell and that she hoped they would see each other again. Once Konan gave Hinata her phone number, Hinata turned and walked towards Gaara, as he waited paitently by the door for her. As she approached Gaara, Gaara smiled and held the door open for her, nodding to the band before he walked out the door into the frigid air. Once they got to his bike, Gaara handed the helmet to Hinata and got on, starting it up to let it get warm. Once Hinata was situated behind him with her arms around his waist, Gaara took off towards her house. Reaching her house, Gaara walked Hinata up to the door and Hinata turned towards Gaara.

"T-thank you for the d-dinner. I had f-fun." Hinata smiled, her opal eyes lighting up as she walked up the step higher than Gaara. Gaara looked at her and smiled at her, "It was a pleasure. You deserve to be treated like a princess... Not someone that is to be hit." HInata smiled at him again and nodded. "See you tomorrow at school." Hinata started to turn and finish walking up the steps, but Gaara caught her arm and pulled her toward him into his body. Lifting her chin, his teal eyes looked intensly into her opal ones before he leaned down a little futher, watching her face break out into a furious red blush. Smirking, Gaara finished the distance as he softly kissed her lips in a sweet and sensual way. He stopped kissing her and stepped away from her, smirking. "See you tomorrow Hinata." Gaara turned and walked back to his bike, putting his helmet on and driving away towards his house.

Once he got home, he went straight to his room with not so much as a peep, remembering her soft lips against his. He was already falling, and falling hard, which was something he was trying to prevent from happening so fast. Collapsing on his bed, Gaara stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him away.

* * *

Hinata stood on the porch for a little bit, her lips still tingling from the sweet and soft lips that met hers. She blushed darkly before she went into her house. Neji was in his room and her father was still out on business, so Hinata went up to her room and shut the door, twirling around before landing on her bed with a soft 'plop.' She stared at the ceiling and sighed, thinking of everything that had happened that day at school and after school. HInata sat up and went over to her laptop and put some music on that she had sifted through last night and thought was a good idea to sing. _'If Gaara is in a band... maybe he could help me...I'll have to ask him tomorrow...'_ Hinata smiled to herself before turning off her lights, listening to the music float out of the speakers as she laid on her bed and fell asleep, thinking of the red head that had captured her heart so quickly.


End file.
